


xqc & adept drabble

by orphan_account



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: Clubbing, Drabble, F/M, First Kiss, Roommates, Sexual Tension, Short & Sweet, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23120971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: wanted to do a what-if of the night they were dancing at the club + tumblr prompt first kissjust roommates kappa
Relationships: adept (Video Blogging RPF)/xQc | Félix Lengyel, adeptthebest | Sam/xQc | Félix Lengyel
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	xqc & adept drabble

Félix x Sam first kiss prompt 

Félix’s heart raced. In a good, but nerve-wracking way. It was Sammy’s birthday, and they were at a bar. She had been near him the whole evening, and he just couldn’t relax. He looked at the chat, to get himself distracted - but that didn’t help at all. Of course, they had decided to stream it. What a great idea, really. The problem was that he had found himself getting nervous and jumpy around her. He couldn’t admit it, but he felt something for her... love. He was drunk, and had the whole night felt an overwhelming desire to kiss her. If the stream wouldn’t be on, he surely would have done it already. 

He looked at her again, not paying attention to the chat. She looked like she was having a good time, which he appreciated. Sammy said something to him but the music was overpowering her voice. She quickly seemed to realize he couldn’t hear what she’d said. She came up close to him, whispering into his ear. Felix felt like just fainting right there and then. 

“Hey, handsome one. Wanna have the next dance with me?” 

Chat picked up on what was happening. Fortunately, he still had the smarts to decline the request explaining that he couldn’t dance well. Her response was not unlike her. 

“No, no, you are dancing with me! You are the best dancer I know!” Sam, exclaimed, not taking him seriously. 

She placed the camera down and tried dragging Félix down to the dancefloor. He tried protesting, but without any success. He gave into the feeling of want and put his arm around her waist and the other on her shoulder. She wrapped her arm over his shoulder onto his back. The closeness felt new but right. She switched her position with a spin and held him closer. The feeling was irresistible and intoxicating. The song wasn’t fast paced, and they swayed in the rhythm. They looked at straight into each other's eyes. He swore her eyes were the prettiest he’d ever seen. He got lost in them, and she smiled at him. He swallowed nervously but was adamant at enjoying the moment. 

They got closer without even noticing, until the distance felt too intimate. He could feel the smell of vanilla in her hair. She brought her fingers up to caress his jaw. She felt him tremble under her touch and holding onto her even harder. He gave in to the desire and pulled her by her nape closer to him. She shuddered and angled herself to a kiss. When their lips touched it felt like electricity was running through them. Félix deepened the kiss and threaded his fingers through her hair. The kiss was releasing all the pent-up tension, and the lust was overpowering every sense. The outside world didn’t even seem to exist. 

ew


End file.
